Me and My Husband
by Vandalism27
Summary: Sakura harus menguatkan hatinya dari teman-teman sekantornya yang suka memamerkan sikap manis suami mereka. Sakura tidak bisa bergabung dalam obrolan itu, karena suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, dikenal memiliki sikap sedingin balok es dan wajahnya sedatar jalan tol. Tapi, apakah benar Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap manis pada sang istri? / Fic SasuSaku pertamaku! Gak suka? Jangan ngegas!


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya.**

**Me and My Husband Vandalism27**

**Warning : Oneshot super pendek. OOC, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Oh iya, ini adalah fic SasuSaku pertamaku. Monggo, dikoreksi aja kalau ada yang salah, nggak usah ngegas dan silahkan sampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup. Sasuke, suaminya baru keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian kerjanya. Sakura tersenyum melihat betapa gagah dan tampan suaminya dalam balutan jas kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_," Sapa Sakura dengan nada manis.

"Hn, pagi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pria itu duduk di meja makan, lalu membaca koran paginya.

Sakura mendengus dalam hati, suaminya ini memang dingin dan cuek, tidak ada sisi manis dalam dirinya sama sekali. _Well_, Sakura paham, Sasuke ini memang tipe pria yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi kan, Sakura juga ingin suaminya bersikap manis dan membuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Sarapannya sudah siap, Sasuke-_kun_, makanlah, keburu dingin," kata Sakura. Wanita itu duduk di depan suaminya sambil menikmati sarapan buatannya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura. Sasuke menatap wajah sang istri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebagai ganti kalimat tanya. "Dua hari ini, aku harus lembur, mungkin tengah malam aku baru pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Hati-hati saat pulang ke rumah."

"Iya," jawab Sakura, lalu ia kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura dan Sasuke segera berangkat kerja. Mereka tidak berangkat bersama karena arah kantor mereka berlawanan. Sasuke sempat menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura, tetapi wanita itu menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya. Sasuke bisa terlambat kerja jika mengantar Sakura lebih dulu.

Saat jam makan siang, seperti biasa, Sakura harus menulikan pendengarannya dari teman-teman satu kantornya yang sering mengumbar sikap manis suami-suami mereka di rumah. Sakura tidak bisa ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka, mengingat suaminya yang dingin seperti balok es.

"Benarkah, Hinata? Naruto selalu menciummu sebelum pergi bekerja?" terdengar suara Ino, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat Sakura sejak ia masih SMA. Ino memang hobi bergosip.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "Iya, Ino. Naruto-_kun_ selalu melakukannya tiap pagi."

Ino tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Hinata. "Kalau Sai, suamiku, dia selalu menuruti apapun yang aku ucapkan, tidak pernah membantah satu pun keinginanku. Dia memang manis sekali."

Sakura memakan _sushi_ yang dipesannya bulat-bulat, lalu mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Kupingnya terasa panas. Memangnya harus, ya, mengumbar kemesraan dengan pasangan di sini? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menghargai perasaannya, sih?!

"Aku kasihan pada Sakura," bisik Ino pada Hinata, tapi masih sanggup didengar oleh Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_ seperti apa, ya, kalau di rumah? Bukankah dia seperti es di Antartika?"

"Ssshh, Sakura bisa mendengarmu, Ino," tegur Hinata.

"Hei kalian berdua! Berhenti pamer!" sembur Sakura. Dia kesal pada kedua wanita yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Ino tergelak. "Maaf, Sakura, habisnya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bercerita pada Hinata, sih. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah satu tahun menikah dengan Sasuke, masa tidak ada perkembangan?"

Sakura membanting sumpitnya, lalu mendelik tajam pada Ino. "Tidak ada perubahan, puas kau?" gerutunya. "Sasuke itu memang bukan tipe suami yang manis atau pun penurut seperti suamimu, atau seperti suami Hinata! Sasuke ya Sasuke, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapa-siapa!"

Ino mencibir mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang kelewat _ngegas_. "Kalau begitu, buatlah agar dia bersikap manis padamu!"

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Caranya?"

"Tingkatkan pelayananmu!"

"Pelayanan?"

"Iya," Ino mendekat, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. "Siapa tahu _service-_mu di ranjang masih kurang _hot_?"

Wajah Sakura merah padam karena malu. Ino memang tidak pernah menyensor ucapannya. Ia lalu menepuk lengan sang sahabat dengan keras seraya berseru, "Sembarangan!"

Lagi lagi, Ino tertawa. Menggoda temannya ini memang menyenangkan. Dari mereka bertiga, Sakura lah yang paling "tidak beruntung" karena mendapatkan pacar sedingin Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasuke orang yang baik, jenius, tampan, bahkan berasal dari keluarga berada. Namun sifatnya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang selalu datar seperti jalan tol, membuat Ino dan Hinata selalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Akan ada saatnya Sasuke menunjukkan sikap manisnya padamu. Lagi pula, Sasuke kan termasuk tipe pria yang jujur dan tidak doyan selingkuh. Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Lihat saja Sai, dia selalu tebar senyuman pada siapapun, atau Naruto, dia selalu menebar keceriaannya pada siapapun. Baik aku maupun Hinata terkadang merasa khawatir, bagaimana kalau ada satu dua wanita yang _kepincut_ pada mereka? Nah, kalau Sasuke? Dia memang tampan, tapi jika sikapnya sedingin itu, _pelakor_ dari spesies apapun tidak akan bisa menempel padanya."

"Sepertinya dulu ibu Sasuke sudah suntik vaksin anti _pelakor,_" timpal Hinata, membuat Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura terdiam, mencerna perkataan Ino yang ada benarnya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur punya suami seperti Sasuke. Biarpun dia cuek dan dingin, tapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak pernah bertingkah genit pada wanita lain.

Wanita berambut _pink_ sebahu itu menghela napasnya, lalu beranjak pergi karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika bokongnya menyentuh sofa ruang tamunya yang empuk dan nyaman. Wanita itu baru saja pulang kerja, ia berdecak kesal ketika melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dia benci kerja lembur bagai kuda begini.

_By the way_, Sasuke sudah tidur atau belum, ya?

Sakura beranjak menuju ke kamarnya, ia mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati sosok Sasuke di kamar mereka. Kemana dia?

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi, rupanya sang suami sedang di kamar mandi. Ia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumahan, tidak lupa menyambar handuk, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membersihkan seluruh daki dan keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu muncullah sosok Sasuke. "Mandilah, Sakura, aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu," kata Sasuke.

"Air panas? Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku sudah mandi tadi sepulang kerja," jawab Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju ke ranjang, lalu berbaring dengan nyaman disana.

Sakura bengong selama beberapa saat. "Oh, terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke berada di kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air panas untuknya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sasuke-_kun_? Ini sudah tengah malam, memangnya besok kau tidak kerja?"

"Kerja," jawab Sasuke. "Kau belum pulang, bagaimana aku bisa tidur."

Sakura refleks mengorek telinganya, apa dia salah dengar? "O-oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera mandi lalu tidur, agar besok ia tidak kesiangan. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke sebelum berangkat kerja. Wanita itu menghela napas tanpa suara, sebenarnya ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat, tapi apa daya. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk tetap bekerja setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Mengurus rumah sambil bekerja di perusahaan besar bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Sakura kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia selesai mandi, ternyata Sasuke sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk tapi memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Sakura tersenyum, ia berbaring di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah berada di alam mimpi. Ia memeluk tubuh sang suami, lalu memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, tetapi ketika ia membuka mata hijaunya, matahari sudah bersinar terang. Matanya melebar, sial, sepertinya ia kesiangan!

Sakura buru-buru bangun, lalu berlari keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Sedang apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil melotot ke arahnya. "Sedang membuat sarapan. Kau bersiaplah untuk kerja, biar aku yang membuat sarapannya."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura bergegas ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Waktunya tak banyak, ia bersiap secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, Sakura segera menyambar tas kerjanya, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk anteng di meja makan.

Mereka sarapan tanpa percakapan yang berarti, karena Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobrol saat makan, juga karena Sakura sedang makan dengan terburu-buru agar tidak terlambat kerja.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berangkat duluan, ya."

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan," kata Sasuke.

"Iya," timpal Sakura. "Oh iya, piring dan gelas kotornya biarkan saja, nanti aku yang cuci setelah pulang kerja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura menyambar tasnya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya ketika ia mendengar pekikan Sakura dan suara bedebum keras di dekat pintu keluar.

"Dasar ceroboh," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum, membuat kadar ketampanan wajahnya bertambah delapan puluh persen. Ah, sayang sekali Sakura tidak melihat senyum super langka milik Sasuke!

.

.

.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau malam ini hujan akan turun dengan derasnya. Dan sialnya, Sakura lupa bawa payung! Seandainya tadi pagi ia tidak terlambat, pasti Sakura tidak akan melupakan payungnya.

_Mood_ wanita berambut pink itu bertambah buruk ketika ia ingat siang tadi, Ino dan Hinata kembali memamerkan kebiasaan manis suami-suami mereka. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan, apa tidak ada bahan obrolan lain selain topik tentang suami mereka? Sepertinya Sakura harus mencari bahan gossip di akun instagram lamb*t*rah agar kedua sahabatnya itu punya bahan gosip yang jauh lebih hot dan jauh lebih _up to date_.

Wanita itu berdecak kesal, lalu menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai. Sekarang bagaimana caranya pulang, dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini?!

Sakura merogoh tasnya, lalu mengambil ponsel. Dia hendak menelepon Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, tetapi kemudian urung dilakukannya karena Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan sang suami. Tengah malam begini, Sasuke pasti sudah di rumah, dan mungkin saja sudah tidur. Dia pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja, Sakura tak akan tega minta dijemput cuma gara-gara hujan.

Di tengah kegalauannya, mata berpupil hijau milik Sakura menyipit ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi, memakai payung warna gelap dan menenteng jaket tebal. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup payung.

Siapa dia? Kenapa berjalan ke arah Sakura?

Ketika jarak pria itu sudah cukup dekat, mata Sakura melebar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" pekiknya. "Kenapa datang kesini?"

Sasuke, yang kini berdiri dihadapan sang istri, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Masa aku mau menjemput bosmu?" katanya, dengan nada datar andalannya. "Ini, pakailah. Tadi kau tidak membawa jaket saat berangkat kerja, udara sedang dingin." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan jaket yang ditentengnya.

Sakura sempat melongo beberapa detik sebelum menyambar jaket tebal itu. Dia memang sedang kedinginan sekarang.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Mobilnya ku parkir di sebelah sana," kata Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan Sakura lalu membimbing sang istri untuk berjalan beriringan dalam satu payung.

Sakura melirik payung yang mereka pakai. Payung itu memang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, tapi jika diperhatikan, payung itu lebih condong ke arah Sakura, mungkin Sasuke sengaja melakukannya agar Sakura tidak kebasahan.

Mati-matian Sakura menahan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya sedang senang saja," jawab Sakura. Senyum di bibirnya bertambah lebar. Ia kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke.

Diam-diam, Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Kau tersenyum!" pekik Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Coba kalau kau selalu tersenyum begitu, wajahmu pasti terlihat sangat tampan."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak suka mengumbar senyum, kalau bukan di depan orang-orang yang aku cintai," balas Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan nada sedatar jalan tol andalannya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Wajah wanita itu memerah.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah berkata atau bersikap manis secara terang-terangan seperti Sai atau Naruto. Tetapi sebenarnya, jika dipikirkan baik-baik, hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke seperti inilah yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta dan akhirnya bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke.

Sakura ingat, Sasuke pernah merawat Sakura yang sedang sakit, membawakan obat bahkan memasakkan makanan untuknya, meskipun wajahnya tetap sedatar papan setrikaan. Sasuke juga tidak pernah keberatan membantu Sakura membeli pembalut ketika Sakura mendadak datang bulan dan persediaan pembalutnya habis. Ia juga tidak pernah menolak ketika Sakura meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan tugas rumahan semacam mencuci piring, memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, atau mencuci baju. Dan seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke bersedia menjemput Sakura yang lembur kerja sampai tengah malam, tanpa peduli cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sedang berada di lengan Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya yang dingin dan cuek, tapi diam-diam perhatian dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Apa sekarang dia bisa pamer pada Hinata dan Ino? Ah, tidak, tidak. Biarlah dia saja yang mengetahui sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia tidak akan rela membagi rahasia ini pada wanita manapun.

_Fufufufufufu!_

Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

**FIN**

**Oke, maaf kalau ficnya gaje dan pendek banget ya, hahaha. Namanya juga fic pertama, masih coba-coba.**

_**To be honest**_**, aku bukan **_**fans**_** SasuSaku, nggak benci juga sih, hanya saja SakuraxSasuke bukanlah favoritku. Jadi, ini adalah tantangan tersendiri buatku. Yah, siapa tahu setelah ini, aku jadi suka sama mereka. Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, aku punya pacar yang sifatnya 11-12 sama Sasuke, pendiem, gak ngomong kalo gak diajak ngomong duluan, tampangnya judes tapi aslinya baik. Ada yang senasib?**

**Nah, kalau ada yang suka dengan fic ini, mungkin kedepannya aku bakal bikin fic SasuSaku lagi.**

**Adios!**


End file.
